PROJECT SUMMARY In response to the urgent need to ?transform and democratize glycosciences from a super-specialized research domain into the mainstream of biology and clinical translation such that glycans become an integral component of future scholars'/investigators' scientific thinking?, we present a unique, multi-PI, multi-center K12 career development program referred to as Program for Medical GlycoSciences. This Program will address this need with one-on-one and team-mentorship approaches to enable emerging generations of researchers to acquire the strongest possible foundation in pursuing basic and applied glycobiology of relevance to hematologic disorders. The 23-member Program Faculty is comprised of 1) clinicians trained in benign hematology, transfusion medicine, immunology, and lysosomal storage diseases, and 2) basic scientists with diverse expertise in biochemistry of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs), glycan-binding receptors, glycan-modifying enzymes, medicinal chemistry, and systems biology. The Program Faculty will work together to generate a common ?glyco-clinical? language that will allow cross-communication and fertilization between clinical and basic researchers to train future generations of glyco-clinical scientists. This Program will achieve this mission by seamlessly combining four major areas of investigation: 1) `Glycans In Hematopoiesis, Thrombopoiesis, Platelets, And Vascular Biology'; 2) `Lysosomal Enzyme Function', 3) `Glycans In Lineage Fate Decision And In End Effector Functions'; 4) GAGs In Hemostasis, Hematopoiesis And Inflammation'. The Specific Aims of this Program are: 1. To identify and train ten exceptionally qualified Scholars in glycochemistry/glycobiology within context of adult/pediatric benign hematology, transfusion medicine or in clinical disciplines relating to the mission of the NHLBI, in a structured, mentored and protected environment. Each Scholar will receive 2 ? 3 years of glycoscience skills development that focuses on acquisition, interpretation and publication of research, enabling federal (NIH/NSF) grant applications for transition to an independent academic position. 2. To seamlessly integrate clinically trained Scholars into glycosciences and basic science Scholars into translational medicine to affect efficient transfer of emerging glyco-concepts from bench to improved patient care. 3. To provide a structured environment such that at the end of the program, the majority of K12 Scholars will be: a) initiated in an academic glycoscience career, and b) at the cusp of leadership roles in translational glycoscience preferentially in adult/pediatric benign hematology, transfusion medicine or in clinical disciplines relating to the mission of the NHLBI.